Lifestyle Wiki:Requests for Adminship
Would you be willing to take on some administrative responsibilities for this wiki? If you are, you may add your name below. You may also nominate someone else who you thing would be a good administrator. If you would like administrative rights or if you'd like to nominate someone else, please enter the ID and reasons below. __TOC__ Admins have additional responsibilities and should have demonstrated the interest and judgement by their participation. Please put nominations (including self-nominations) for special user rights below. Add supporting or dissenting comments under the nominations. Sign your comments. Adjustments may be made for special circumstances, but in general there will be at least a one week comment period. Normally a user is expected to contribute for awhile and demonstrate the ability to provide good judgement and leadership for the wiki before being given any of these roles. There are exceptions for the founder and sometimes for people who have demonstrated their skills on another wiki. See Project:Administrators, Wikia:Help:User access levels and Wikia:Help:Administrators' how-to guide for more information about these roles. shows the current admins, bureaucrats and staff IDs. Rollback Rights This special permission makes it easier for a user to revert vandalism by "rolling back" the page to its previous state. Any editor can go back to a previous state and make it current by editing it. This rollback is just a little faster. It can be given to anyone who will use it to help clean up vandalism. It should not be used just because you don't like someone else's contribution. That should be handled by discussion on the appropriate talk or discussion page. Nominations: Sample ID - ID goes here in the title * create a title like the one for "sample ID", then note your support and reason with your signature below the ID, like this comment line. For example, "Sample has been an active contributor for over 3 months, creating 40 new pages and over 100 edit-contributions. Sample has also been helpful and encouraging to other, newer contributors. Sample is not interested in being an administrator, but would like rollback rights to help in monitoring the site." -- AnyUser 18:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Administrators An administrator has special responsibilities to watch over the wiki. In order to make it easier to fulfill those responsibilities, and admin can block user IDs or IP edits, protect or delete pages and revert pages more easily. Nominations: CocoaZen Tama63 nominated CocoaZen with a blog posting: Happy to have CocoaZen adopt the wiki and a note on the Central wikia. Christina_L agreed, November 2011. Tama63 Tama63 has been updating articles, creating templates and even a wordmark for the wiki. If Tama63 is willing to take on the responsibilities of adminship, I'll ask Christina_L to make the promotion. -- CocoaZen 00:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : I accept the nomination--'Tama63' 09:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : requested -- CocoaZen 14:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats A bureaucrat has the same rights as an administrator and the additional permission to create new administrators and bureaucrats. This wiki currently has no bureaucrats. Nominations: